Sun Scream
The Story The Powerpuff girls are at the beach tanning while their adoring fans surround them and ask questions. Professor Utonium feels left out and asks if the fans want to talk to him, but he is ignored. All of a sudden, their fans begin to panic when they see something heading straight for Earth. Blossom uses her super vision and sees a solar flare. The girls prepare to stop it, but Professor Utonium tells them to put on sun screen first. The girls refuse and complain that sunscreen is too nerdy. Professor Utonium puts sunscreen on himself and tries to impress two women, but they laugh at him and call him a nerd. The girls go toward the sun and defeat the flare using their atomic twister to suck it in. The flare is defeated, but the girls are left with a nasty sunburn all over their bodies (except around their eyes since they were wearing sunglasses). They fly back to the beach expecting praise from their fans, but instead their fans laugh at how ridiculous they look sunburned. They fly home humiliated. The girls lie in bed moaning; the pain from their burns making it hard to even move. Buttercup wishes there had been a way to prevent getting burnt (not realizing they should have put on sunscreen). Blossom reminds them that they need to keep their image up. They worry about being able to fight crime in their condition. Blossom tells them to remain positive and have faith in the citizens. The hotline rings, but none of them want to get up and answer it until Blossom reluctantly agrees to do it. She has a hard time getting off the bed since even the tiniest movement hurts her, and even falls down in the process. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly sit up to see if she's alright, forgetting their sunburns for a minute, and scream in pain. Blossom finally manages to reach the phone and asks Bubbles for help. Bubbles crawls off the bed and experiences the same pain and also falls off. She reaches the phone and turns the receiver toward Blossom's face since she didn't have the strength to do it herself. The Mayor then yells in her ear to come to downtown right away because of trouble. Buttercup complains that she doesn't want to fight in her bathing suit, so the girls decide to put their dresses on. They have a hard time sliding them up and putting their arms through the sleeves. They abandon the dresses since they're restrictive and wear their bathing suits and bedsheets tied around their necks as capes instead. When it's some con artists they try to defeat them but the powerpuffs take so much pain they can't defeat them. Professor Utonium comes to the scene and realize the girls have sunburns. They aplogize for not listening to the professer and not putting sunscreen. He show them a can of Aloe Vera, where it peels skin that has been afflicted by sunburns off. Everyone thinks it's disgusting, but once all the red skin is peeled off, they are able to fight again and they defeat the con artists. They punish them by leaving them on an island with sunscreen. But one of them says it's for nerds. Goofs *After Blossom told Bubbles to help when she fell Buttercup's voice can be heard. *When the Girls start to lose their sunburn, they are still wearing their swimsuits, but when the sunburn peels off entirelly the Girls instantly change into their regular clothes. *Bubbles and Buttercup are in the wrong side of the bed. Quotes Bubbles: It hurts so bad! Blossom: The sunburn or the humiliation? Bubbles: Both (They all moan) Buttercup: And the worst part is...there was nothing we could have done to prevent it. Bubbles: Maybe we should get the Professor's h-help. Buttercup: I don't need nobody's help and I don't need nobody laughing at my sunburn! Bubbles: Everybody's gonna laugh at us! Blossom: No, they won't! Lots of superheroes wear capes. Buttercup: But they don't wear sheets! Professor: Take this product for instance: Aloe Vera. Vera is, of course, the species, while aloe denotes the genius. Mayor: Hey! Not bad. Buttercup: Not bad at all. Blossom: This stuff really works! Bubbles: I feel tingly. Buttercup: What-what's happening? Bubbles: We're breaking! Professor: Oh, you are not. You're peeling. Mayor: You mean unappealing. That's unappealing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6